


Fucking Ian And His Puppy Face

by 2fab4u



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post S4, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fab4u/pseuds/2fab4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had lost the track of time. The last time he closed his eyes it was still bright. Now it was dark as hell and he couldn't see a thing. And he was really hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Ian And His Puppy Face

Ian couldn't breathe.

 

His lungs felt heavy, his head was spinning and everything in his body ached. He wished he could call Mickey to help him but his mouth felt dry. _Fuck this,_ Ian thought. Soon enough he was already on his trip to visit the good ol' unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

Mickey was worried. He knew it was stupid as fuck but he couldn't help it. He knew exactly where Ian was and how to get to him if he needed to.  _ Which he didn't.  _ Mickey sighed and lit his fifth cigarette. He was watching some shit documentary about whales and how they are dying and  _ blah blah blah.  _ He just couldn't concentrate on anything. 

 

 

 

 

Ian was so cold. He could hear the rain and wind rattling against the walls. He was pretty sure it was thundering too. 

 

 

 

Mandy was making so much noise. Mickey had tried to glare at her but she hadn't noticed anything. And now the bitch was singing.

 

''Can't you just shut your fucking mouth for a minute?  _ Jesus Christ.''  _ Mickey yelled at Mandy who was just starting to sing the chorus of 'Gives You Hell'.

 

''Oh excuse me, shit head! If you want to be the one cooking, be my guest.'' Mickey just glared at her. ''If not, shut the fuck up and let me to do the fucking soup you so nicely asked for.''

 

''Bitch.'' Mickey muttered.

 

''Fuckface.'' Mandy yelled back. 

 

 

 

Ian had lost the track of time. The last time he closed his eyes it was still bright. Now it was dark as hell and he couldn't see a thing. And he was  _ really  _ hungry. Ian sighed as he got up, swaying a bit after he got to his feet. He heard the TV in the next room, a newsman telling about the shootings in Ferguson and how Putin was going crazy. Ian just shook his head, trying to clear it as he walked to the door.

 

The lights were low in the hall. Everything kinda just looked warm and cozy. He was walking through the hall when he saw Mandy in her room, sitting on her bed listening to music with her headphones on and cutting a magazine. She was smiling while she was doing it and it made Ian smile too. He was so fucking glad she finally kicked Kenyatta out.  _ Good for you Mandy,  _ Ian thought.

 

 

 

Mickey was the eating the soup Mandy had made for Ian. He had checked on Ian if he was awake when Mandy was done with the cooking, but at the time he was still sleeping. Mickey was slurping the hot soup down his throat when Ian walked into the kitchen. Mickey didn't even see Ian at first, it was so god damn dark because of the fucking candles Mandy had put around the house. Apparently the summer had officially turned to fall and it was now okay to do this kind of girly shit. 

 

''Holy shit.'' Mickey said as he dropped the spoon into the now empty bowl. ''The fuck you creepin' like that?''

 

''Sorry.'' Ian laughed. ''I just kinda woke up to my growling stomach and then I thought I should probably get up from my ever lasting nap.'' Ian shrugged as the went to see what was in the pot.

 

Mickey laughed. ''Yeah, a good call there. Nice to see your face too sometimes.''

 

''Oh, is it?'' Ian said. Mickey rose from the table to put his dishes in the sink but stopped as he saw Ian's face. He looked like a smug sick puppy.

 

''Fuck you.'' Mickey muttered as he walked past Ian. After putting the dishes into the sink, Mickey turned to Ian. ''You feelin' okay?''

 

''Yeah, if feeling like shit is the new okay. Hey, did Mandy make this?'' Ian asked, gesturing to the pot.

 

''Yeah. Why askin'?''

 

Ian just nodded and started to pour the soup to his bowl he took from the cabinet. ''Just making sure that Svetlana isn't poisoning me here.''

 

Mickey laughed. Really, Ian's reasoning wasn't even that ridiculous. He watched Ian walk to the table and sitting down. Ian really looked miserable.

 

''But really, how're you feelin'? Any fever or something like that?''

 

''What, you really care?'' Ian laughed and turned to Mickey. Mickey just raised his eyebrows.

 

''Umm, I, kinda feel funny. Not really feverish, but kinda, stupid.'' 

 

Mickey just rolled his eyes and walked to Ian, putting his hand over Ian's forehead.

 

''Not too bad, you're warm but it's nothing you can't deal with.'' Mickey muttered.

 

''You know what? It's kinda nice to have a personal nurse to take care of me.'' Ian chuckeld, waiting Mickey to stop the doctor's examination.

 

Mickey looked down on Ian and slapped him lightly on the forehead. ''Fuck you man, I'm just tryin' to make sure you don't die while you're sleepin' or some shit.''

 

''I think it's sweet.'' Ian said grinning.

 

Mickey just looked at Ian and grinned as well. Fucking Ian and his puppy face.

 

Mickey took the other chair, the one which was opposite to Ian, and sit down.

 

''Eat your god damn soup before it gets cold. And eat it quickly before you get too. I'm not gonna drag your cold, sleepy ass to the bed again.'' Mickey said.

 

Ian just laughed. ''You're so full of shit Mick.''

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. ''I'm serious Ian. Not gonna carry your fat ass anymore.''

 

This time Ian gasped and hit Mickey. ''Oh, fuck you Mickey! My ass is not fat!''

 

''Yeah yeah, whatever gets you through the night.'' Mickey laughed.

 

Ian just flipped him off and started to eat his soup again. Mickey rose from the table and walked to Mandy's room.

 

''Hey, Ian and I are going to bed so remember to blow those fuckin' candles out.'' Mickey said.

 

Nothing happened. Mickey took a shoe from the floor and threw it at Mandy.

 

''What the fuck are you doing Mickey?'' Mandy said, taking her headphones off.

 

''Oh, so you're not deaf? I said, Ian and I are going to bed so it's on you to blow those fuckin' candles out.''

 

''Oh. Whatever.'' Mandy said, putting her headphones back on.

 

Mickey just snorted and left Mandy's room. He was in the living room when Mandy yelled him to close the door.

 

Mickey stopped and turned around. He looked at her for a few seconds, raising his eyebrows with a snort and then started to walk back to the kitchen to carry his boyfriends cold, sleepy ass back to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be friends, hit me up on tumblr!
> 
> teenage-mutant-ninja-noel.tumblr.com


End file.
